Cleric
About Using the wisdom taught to you, you summon forth the powers of your deity to grant you strength in fighting those weaker than yourself. You picture yourself leading an army of Drow Warriors and mystical Drow Mages, casting your dark spells on them, granting them shields to protect the Blades of Lolth from the cutting edges of their enemies, healing those that are wounded, ressurecting those that have been cut down, and granting new life to those who's life essence glows dimly. With Lolth's blessing, you use your unholy powers of the spider to weaken your foes with poison and, if necessary, summon forth the full wrath of Lolth's venomous teeth and strike down your opponents in full force. As you grow stronger, you begin to adapt to the ways of the web and develop immunity to spells similar to your own. When necessary, you summon legions of spiders to do your bidding. Upon command, the spiders may act as your eyes, as a cannon fodder, or even as a blockade to trap your cowardly enemies from fleeing Lolth's wrath. Although Lolth prefers female worshipers, the male worshipers are always welcome within the walls of the cleric guild. Whether you are male or female you will need a significant amount of wisdom to be accepted within the halls of Arach-Tinilith. Respect and nobility are two traits that the drow uphold with their life, you've got to earn respect in order to receive it. Whether you master your skills to help others or selfishly work on empowering yourself with Lolth's gifts is your decision to make. In your sacred sanctum, you offer your prayers to know Lolth's will. Tearing out the hearts of those elves that have fallen on the field of battle to your snake mace, you wade through the countless bodies screaming the name of the Spider Queen at the top of your lungs. After the din of battle has subside you walk among the carnage. With blood staining your robes, you sacrifice the hearts of elves on the pyre in Arach-Tinilith, and you realize that you are victorious. As a Cleric of Lolth you have helped to bring about the glory of the Spider Queen and for that Lolth shall reward you depending on the worthiness of your sacrifices to Her. The path of Lolth's Chosen Ones is a long and difficult one. It will not be easy as there will be many obstacles in your way. Once you have mastered the Spider Queen's blessings to the best of your ability, you will be praised and respected as a True Servant of Lolth, the Unholy Enforcer of Her Will, and the spinner of Her chaotic web. Requirements Minimum Stats Wisdom 18 Races Drow Alignment Evil (Recommended) Armours Restricted styles: banded mail, plate mail & full plate. 'help guild-armour' in game will also tell you. Advancement Guides Rearranging Wis 20, Con 5 Wis 19, Con 6 Any extra stats should go in con as well. Newbie Max Maggie Advancement Specials Spells Guide to Heart Rewards As a cleric you get rewarded for collecting elf hearts. All elf hearts must be collected by using certain special weapons. If you collect the requisite # of elf hearts, visit the Chamber of Sacrifice in the guild and collect your reward. You will find the following rewards are possible: Usage: reward # Where the Number is one of the following : (10) increased health and guild points (9) full resurrection from the dead (8) increase of guild points (7) Spell of Darkness (6) full enchantment on any item (5) Boost SP by 30 points (4) full enchantment on mace (3) Turn Undead/Vampires/Demons (2) full HP & GP restoration (1) mace fixing The #7 Spell of Darkness is for adjusting your alignment. I think the others are pretty self explanatory. The only hearts you can sacrifice are those acquired with the SNAKE MACE, and only the SNAKE MACE. Do NOT take hearts in ANY OTHER WAY. NOT!! Category:Guilds